dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Namekian
The Namekians (ナメック星人, Namekku-seijin) are a humanoid race of aliens from the planet of Namek. They are fabled as the creators of the Dragon Balls. Overview Like the humans from Earth, the Namekians and their homeworld reside in the North Galaxy. Like Saiyans, they are born with the ability to use and manipulate their Ki for purposes such as fighting and healing. They are mostly a peaceful people. Namekians are unique among alien races, in that they do not require food to eat. They survive solely on water. Most Namekians reach adulthood by the age of eight, meaning there are very few children among the Namekians. The Namekians possess a host of abilities unique to their kind; * Regeneration: As long as their heads remain intact, Namekians can regenerate lost limbs. This is not without its drawbacks, however, as Namekians need large energy reserves in order to regenerate. * : Namekians are also capable of fusing with one another. This is usually a last resort, as fusion between two Namekians is considered to be permanent. Fusion between two Nameks drastically increases their strength and combines their fighting abilities. * : Namekians can also split themselves into different beings, should the need arise. For example, a Namekian that wants to rid himself of his evil side can produce a fission to expel the evil side, creating an entirely new being. * Longevity: Unlike Humans and Saiyans, Namekians can live for hundreds of years at a time. * Enhanced Senses: Namekians have very a very high sense of hearing. They are capable of tuning into conversations that are taking place a very long distance from them and are also able to pick up on vibrations in the air, allowing them to fight better than most other races. This comes with a drawback, however, in that high-pitched noises can be very irritating to a Namek. A sufficiently loud enough sound can even cause a Namekian great pain. * Enhanced Durability: Namekians are also known for their thick skin. They can uses this skin to survive extreme colds and even resist outward danger. * Body Modification: Namekians can easily stretch and bend their bodies far beyond what Saiyans and Humans can; being capable of elongating any single part of their body. Appearance Namekians are humanoid in appearance and also share many common traits with . They can range in height more drastically than humans; ranging from relatively short to enormous in size. Grand Elder Namekians can dwarf the average Namekian by many times. Their skin is green in color and they are noted for their large ears and two antennas protruding from their head. History The ancient Namekians were a well-known, space-fairing race that traded with many other alien species in the North Galaxy and possibly even the South Galaxy, due to the Saiyans having knowledge of them. However, nearly three hundred years ago, a massive storm engulfed the planet of Namek and killed millions of Namekians. In the present day, there are a little over a thousand Namekians remaining. Social Structure Like the Saiyans, the Namekians are divided into castes; the Dragon Clan and the Warrior Clan. Each clan has skills unique to themselves that helps them fulfill their role in Namekian society. The majority of the Namekian race is composed of the Dragon Clan, while only a small number of Nameks belong to the Warrior Clan. The Namekians are ruled by six Elders, each of whom lead their villages, and one Grand Elder, who is the oldest and most wise member of the Dragon Clan at any point in time. Dragon Clan The Dragon Clan (竜一族, Ryū Ichizoku) is made up of Namekians born with the ability to manifest their Ki as magical abilities such as healing and the creation of Dragon Balls. All members of the Dragon Clan can create Dragon Balls, but are restricted from doing so by the Grand Elder. The Grand Elder is the oldest and most wise member of the clan and also acts as the leader of the entire Namekian race. Warrior Clan The Warrior Clan (戦士一族, Senshi Ichizoku) is made of up the fighting class of Namekians. They are trained from birth to be highly skilled combatants that use their Ki for more destructive purposes. They, however, lack the magical abilities of the Dragon Clan. Super Nameks Super Nameks (スーパー, Sūpā Namekku-seijin) are a unique breed of Namekians that are born with fighting powers that are equal to an un-trained Super Saiyan. Unlike the relatively peaceful normal Namekians, Super Nameks are increasingly aggressive and exceedingly powerful. They were banished from the planet Namek with the Dragon Balls sometime before the planet-wide storm that erased a large portion of the Namekian race. Trivia * The name "Namek" is taken from the word namekuji, which means "slug" in Japanese. Category:Species Category:Namekians